Forever ? Always
by withyoo
Summary: "Kita juga bisa menonton konser bersama-sama, bermain game, apapun—kita bisa melakukan apapun semau kita berdua, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu untukku dan aku akan memainkan gitar untukmu, aku akan memanggil namamu berkali-kali meski kau ada disebelahku sampai kau marah, dan aku meredakan marahmu dengan ciumanku, it sounds perfect, right ?" - ChanSoo/Brotp!ChanHun/VerySlight!Krisyeol
Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah, kepalanya terasa sedikit enteng dan tubuhnya terasa panas dengan keringat yang menguap melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Jemari panjangnya menggapai ponselnya yang tergelatak di lantai tak jauh darinya, ia mengusap layarnya asal, hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat ribuan notifikasi yang terpampang jelas dan batrai ponselnya yang tinggal beberapa persen saja, bola matanya melirik ke arah lain,

3:16 AM.

Sudah nyaris lima jam berlalu sejak ia memasuki ruang latihan ini. Matanya berat dan Chanyeol tahu ia butuh tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan Chanyeol sadar ia perlu berbaring sesaat. Tapi pikirannya terasa penat, terasa sesak, semua terasa salah, dan Chanyeol gagal untuk mengerti apa yang paling ia butuh dan perlukan saat ini.

"Hyung ?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu, tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah letih yang nyaris sama. "Hmm ?"

"Rekamanku sudah selesai, ayo pulang."

"Aku masih mau disini Sehunnie, kau duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti."

"Hyung.." Sehun merengek dengan sengaja, mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya sembari berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah ampuh dengan aegyomu, _kid_." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, "kau pulang dan tidurlah, aku janji, saat kau bangun, aku pasti sudah ada di dorm."

Sehun memandangi Chanyeol, mengamati matanya yang memerah, kantung matanya yang menebal, rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan mencuat tanpa aturan, senyumnya yang tipis dan terlalu bukan _Chanyeol._ Sehun sudah terlalu lama mengenal Chanyeol, mereka ada untuk satu sama lain dalam keadaan apapun, tapi tidak kali ini, Sehun sudah berusaha, melakukan berbagai cara, dan sia-sia.

"Baiklah," Sehun akhirnya bersuara lagi, ia membuka ransel yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral, lalu meletakkannya di sebelah Chanyeol, "jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, hyung."

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Sehunnie." Chanyeol menyahutinya dengan bercanda, mengulang nada bicara yang sama dengan yang digunakan Sehun, tapi Sehun dapat melihat rasa terimakasih dari tatapan mata Chanyeol, dari gesture Chanyeol yang segera meminum air yang dibawakannya, dan untuk saat ini, itu cukup.

"Oh, _please_ hyung!" Sehun memutar bola matanya _as sassy as always_ , "siapa lagi yang mau mengkhawatirkanmu kalau bukan aku ? Huh ?"

Chanyeol tergelak, memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba, " _Yup yup, you're my one and only_!"

"Yak! Hyung kau keringatan dan bau, aish! Yakk! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin, tangannya mencari-cari saklar lampu, dan segera menekannya begitu menemukannya. Ia menarik badannya untuk rebahan di sofa dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Lehernya terasa pegal dan satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur, meski sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada manager hyung untuk menyantap makan malam —yang sudah terlewat jauh, sebelum menuju dunia mimpinya.

Dan sungguh, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merindukan _giant_ kesayangannya. Biasanya Chanyeol ada disini, di sofa ini, duduk menantinya, menyiapkan makanan untuknya, atau apapun yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Dan sungguh, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kapan semua itu berhenti.

Mungkin karena ciuman spontan mereka yang terpergok salah satu staff beberapa bulan lalu, yang meski kemudian dengan segala perjanjian, tidak ada yang memaksa mereka untuk berpisah, tapi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi ada di tempat yang sama kecuali untuk konser.

Kyungsoo bisa saja syuting di _countryside_ berkilo-kilo jauhnya dari Seoul dan Chanyeol harus terbang ke China untuk jadwal pribadinya.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku coat yang dikenakannya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas post it berwarna biru muda.

 _Keep warm Soo, love u, xoxo_

Senyum kecil menghias bibir Kyungsoo dengan segera, efeknya masih sama seperti saat tadi pagi ia menemukannya di tempat yang sama, Chanyeol selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk ada dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo, untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pusat dari dunianya.

Membuat rasa rindu di dada Kyungsoo semakin membuncah tanpa kendali. Jadi ia segera mengambil ponselnya, bersiap untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan kekasihnya itu, tepat saat ia akan menekan tanda _call_ , sebuah panggilan yang nomornya ia simpan tapi tak pernah ia hubungi, menhubunginya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap jarum jam yang bertumpuan di angka tiga. Dan menerima panggilannya di dering yang ke lima.

"Kris hyung ?"

"Kyungsoo—hai—well, ini Kyungsoo, iyakan ?"

Suara familiar dengan aksen yang seingat Kyungsoo tak lagi sama, menyapanya begitu saja, ada nada ragu dan sedikit kikuk yang terasa.

"Iya, ini aku hyung. Ada apa ?"

Kris diam, ada suara langkah kaki, dan pintu yang terbuka, lalu ada juga suara angin yang berhembus kencang. Dalam bayangan Kyungsoo, Kris sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya sekarang.

Kyungsoo sendiri berjalan menuju dapur, dan tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah kotak bekal berukuran sedang tergeletak rapi di meja makan yang sudah ditempeli post it dengan tulisan ' _to my Kyungsoo_ '. Kyungsoo segera menarik salah satu kursi, mengambil sendok dan sumpit, bersiap untuk makan.

"Chanyeol, _is he alright_ ? _is everything okay_ ?"

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja, hyung." Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol masih kecewa dengan Kris, dan Kyungsoo juga tahu Kris merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, tapi menghubunginya menjelang pagi, hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan seperti ini, Kyungsoo rasa ada hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku tahu kejadiannya sudah beberapa waktu lalu, saat kalian konser di Jepang iyakan ? Tapi aku baru melihatnya tadi, dan—well, itu membuatku cemas—"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan hyung ? Apa yang terjadi saat konser di Jepang ?"

Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh, tapi racauan tiba-tiba Kris membuatnya tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih bersama dengan Chanyeol, kan ? Maksudku bersama dalam arti, _bersama_ , iyakan ?" Kris terdengar bingung, seolah tak yakin dengan Kyungsoo dan juga kemampuan bahasa koreanya yang menurun drastis.

Tapi Kyungsoo memahaminya dan bersabar untuk mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, "Tentu saja, aku dan Chanyeol masih bersama. Apa hubungannya dengan konser di Jepang hyung ?"

"Ada video beberapa detik yang beredar di weibo, Chanyeol kesulitan bernafas saat turun dari panggung, apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya ?"

Kalau Kyungsoo sedang tidak duduk bersandar, ia yakin akan tubuhnya yang juga sudah lelah akan kehilangan tenaga dan merosot begitu saja ke lantai. Kotak bekal dihadapannya yang sudah terbuka, menampilkan nasi merah, bulgogi dan telur gulung serta kimchi, terabaikan begitu saja.

"…Soo ? Kyungsoo-ya ? _Are you still there_ ?"

Kyungsoo berusaha bersuara tapi tenggorokannya seolah tercekat, ia dapat mendengar Kris terus memanggilnya beberapa kali dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana komunikasimu dengan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tahu, apapun yang terjadi _you'll always stay with him_ , dan aku harap memang begitu. Ini akan terdengar konyol karena keluar dari mulutku, tapi jangan pernah mengabaikan apalagi meninggalkan Chanyeol. _He needs people, he is the people person_ , dia itu seperti anak anjing yang selalu senang saat ada yang memuji dan memperhatikannya," Kris mengambil jeda, "dan aku rasa kita sama-sama tahu, seserius apa Chanyeol menjalankan perannya sebagai _happy virus_ , dia tidak akan meminta tolong meski ia butuh, tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya, _I failed him when I left_ , jangan mengulangi kesalahanku, Kyungsoo-ya."

.

.

Ada yang terdengar ramai di kejauhan, membuat Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan segera. Tunggu dulu—selimut ? Kyungsoo membuka matanya begitu saja, dan segera duduk. Membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia langsung tahu bahwa ini adalah kamarnya dan ia ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Bagaimana bisa ?

Bukankah semalam —tadi subuh, ia mati-matian berusaha terjaga untuk menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol entah darimana, karena beratus kalipun Kyungsoo berusaha menelponnya, ponsel kekasihnya itu tak aktif.

Dan, Kyungsoo juga sudah menyaksikannya sendiri. Tepat setelah ia mematikan telpon dari Kris, Kyungsoo langsung mencari video yang Kris maksud. Dan sungguh, demi apapun, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ada kata atau kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua rasa yang bergumul dalam hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengamati apa yang dikenakannya, kaos putih polos dan celana pendek, dan ia tahu, Chanyeol pasti yang menggendong dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Kyungsoo meraih _hoodie_ abu-abu milik Chanyeol —yang sudah Kyungsoo klaim sebagai miliknya, memakainya dengan kilat, menutupi rambutnya yang berantakan dengan _hood_ -nya, dan segera beranjak keluar kamar.

"Hai Soo, kau sudah bangun.."

Suho menyapanya dari dalam dapur dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sementara matanya sibuk mencari sosok Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah kembali ke ruang latihan, dan dia berpesan kalau kau ingin menyusulnya, kau harus memakan sarapanmu dulu." Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja makan, berbicara padanya dengan nada tak acuh. Tapi melihat Sehun, malah membuat partikel-partikel negatif di tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi aktif.

Selalu Sehun. Sehun yang tahu tentang Chanyeol. Sehun yang ada untuk menenangkan Chanyeol. Sehun yang memiliki waktu untuk berlibur dengan Chanyeol. Sehun yang seolah memiliki paket jadwal yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar menatap Sehun dengan galak, yang entah kenapa membuat maknae itu memberinya tatapan yang misterius. Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, dan segera berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu hyung, berdua."

.

.

"Jangan cemburu padaku, kau hanya membuang waktumu, hyung.." Sehun mengaduk ramen cup yang dibelinya dari minimarket 24 jam di halaman apartemen mereka, "dan jangan menambah beban pikiran Chanyeol hyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatapnya setengah kesal dan setengah penasaran. "Apalagi yang tidak ku ketahui tentangnya, huh ?!"

"Kau bisa berhenti melotot ke arahku hyung, dengan mata besarmu, itu terlihat menakutkan, oke ?"

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat uapnya bercampur dengan uap ramennya, "kalau ini membuatmu lebih baik, Chanyeol hyung tidak menceritakannya padaku, aku mencari tahunya sendiri." Sehun tersenyum tipis, " _he got bashed again_ , dan—yeah, pacarmu itu lucu, kau tahu ? Dia selalu menasihatiku untuk jangan pernah membaca komen dari _netizen_ siapapun, jangan pernah membuka sns saat ada berita atau gosip buruk, jangan pernah mempercayai komentar-komentar orang yang bahkan wajahnya tak terlihat dan hanya menggerakkan jarinya di _keyboard_ , tapi dia sendiri melakukan semuanya, melukai dirinya sendiri."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, jadi ia memilih diam, memilih mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku yakin ada hal lain yang dia rahasiakan, dan aku tahu bagaimanapun aku memaksanya dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padaku," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "dan mungkin itu akan berbeda kalau kau yang melakukannya, hyung. Chanyeol hyung _needs you_ , aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol hyung, tapi kali ini saja, aku ingin kau membuktikannya hyung, buktikan rasa sayangmu pada Chanyeol hyung. _Show him that he is loved by you."_

" _I love him._ " Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Katakan padanya, tunjukkan padanya," Sehun menyeruput ramennya, mengunyahnya beberapa saat, "dia selalu memiliki favorit, dan selalu berganti-ganti, dari mulai Kai, Baek hyung, Kris hyung, aku, Suho hyung semua pernah menjadi favoritnya, pernah dia ikuti layaknya seorang _fangirl,"_ Sehun tertawa kecil dan begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, "tapi pada akhirnya dia selalu kembali mengikutimu, menjahilimu, menganggumu, menyayangimu, iyakan hyung ? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang paling stabil dan konstan dalam kehidupan Chanyeol hyung."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun yang selalu dilihatnya seperti anak kecil berubah menjadi sedewasa ini.

"Sehun-ah, gomawo.."

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh terkejut ketika _music player_ yang sedang memainkan salah satu lagu-dance mereka berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Soo.."

"Kau sudah meninggalkan dorm dari pagi Yeol, dan kata Suho hyung kau belum sarapan sama sekali," Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk bersamanya di lantai, "aku ingin memasak makanan kesukaanmu, tapi tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, _next time, oke_? jadi aku hanya membuatkanmu kimbab, tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Kyungsoo membuka tiga susun tempat makan yang baru Chanyeol sadari dibawa oleh kekasihnya itu. Ada kimbab, ada _side dish_ , dan ada buah-buahan potong.

"Soo, ini—"

"Makanlah," Kyungsoo menyumpitkan sepotong kimbab ke arahnya, "kau pasti belum makan, iyakan ? Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menikmati perhatian dari Kyungsoo untuknya, rasanya sudah lama mereka berdua tidak memiliki quality time seperti ini. Dan meski Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya keras-keras, namun tentu saja kadang ia iri melihat pasangan lain yang dapat melakukan _lovey-dovey._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cengiran lebar Chanyeol, _his giant_ , _his big puppy._ Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Chanyeol, dan tanpa aba-aba segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang basah oleh keringat tersebut. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli, untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Chanyeol-nya.

"Soo, ada apa ?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Yeol." Bisik Kyungsoo masih terus memeluk Chanyeol, "kau bisa mempercayaiku, kau bisa terbuka padaku, apapun, jangan menyimpannya sendiri Yeol."

" _I'm okay Soo, if I'm with you, I will always okay_."

" _Then tell me when you're not with me.._ "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tangannya balas melingkar di sekitar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, ia menghirup aroma puncak kepala Kyungsoo, menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu, Soo. Ini melelahkan, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah. _I miss the old time, how everything used to be_ , tapi aku juga sangat-sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang ku miliki sekarang. Aku ingin membahagiakan semua orang yang berharga untukku, tapi aku juga ingin bahagia untuk diriku sendiri, apakah aku egois ?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sepanjang Chanyeol berceritanya, jemarinya tak henti membuat lingkarang-lingkaran menenangkan di punggung Chanyeol, seolah memberinya sentuhan semangat, keyakinan pada Chanyeol, bahwa Kyungsoo ada disini, bersamanya, untuknya.

"Orang selalu bilang aku _happy virus_ , dan aku tahu sebagian akan kecewa saat aku tidak menjalankan tugasku, tapi apakah salah kalau aku ingin dihargai sedikit saja ? Ingin dilihat sebagai Park Chanyeol yang manusia apa adanya, yang sesekali bisa merasa lelah, dan merasa sedih."

Suara Chanyeol bergetar dan Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kad—kadang a—aku merasa, keberadaanku semata-mata hanya untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain, dan itu menakutkan, Soo ? Seolah-olah, kalau aku tidak tersenyum dan tertawa, orang-orang akan mulai membenciku, menjauhiku. Dan saat aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan, mereka bilang aku _fake,_ lalu aku harus apa, Soo ?"

" _Just be you_ , kau cukup menjadi Park Chanyeol. Cukup menjadi dirimu yang paling nyaman. Dan kalau kau merasa lelah, merasa ingin bersandar, merasa ingin dipeluk, katakan padaku, oke ? Aku sudah merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia karena memilikimu, Yeol. Kau tidak perlu berubah, kau yang seperti ini sudah cukup untukku, _you're loved Yeol, by me, by the ones who loved you for who you're_ ," Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang matanya memerah dan berair, ia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, lalu segera mencium bibir merah tebal milik kekasihnya itu, "aku tahu, aku terlalu jarang mengatakannya, dan jarang juga menunjukkannya, _but I love you Park Chanyeol, to the moon and back, as big as our universe, yesterday today and tomorrow_ , akan selalu sama. _I love you Yeol, I love_ —"

Chanyeol gantian mencium Kyungsoo kali ini, menciumnya dengan seluruh rasa cinta dan terimakasih yang ia miliki. Membuat keduanya terjatuh berguling ke lantai, masih saling berpelukan dan berciuman.

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya lebih dulu ketika oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya mulai berkurang, yang kemudian membuatnya tertawa, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini kecuali di dorm, dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol tahu, kamera _cctv_ yang terpasang akan membuat keduanya dipanggil dan kembali disidang setelah ini.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan itu untuk saat ini. Suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar ringan, renyah dan seolah bermelodi lebih penting saat ini. Kyungsoo menjadikan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantal untuknya, sementara tangannya sendiri terlintang di atas dada Chanyeol, setengah memeluknya.

"Soo.."

"Hmm.."

"Sepuluh—ani—dua puluh tahun dari sekarang, _let's marry each other_.."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita menikah ?"

"Entahlah, kita bisa tinggal di Jeju—"

"Atau Busan.."

"Baiklah, kita bisa tinggal di Jeju atau Busan, dan aku terbangun setiap pagi karena wangi masakanmu—"

"Masak setiap hari itu melelahkan Yeol."

"Hmm, oke. Bagaimana dengan _weekend_?"

"Tapi kau harus mau mencuci piringnya ?"

" _Deal._ "

"Aku ingin rumah dengan halaman yang menghadap ke pantai.."

"Oke, jadi kita bisa tinggal di Jeju atau Busan dengan rumah yang menghadap ke pantai, kau akan memasak setiap _weekend_ , dan aku yang akan mencuci piringnya. Kita bisa memiliki banyak binatang peliharaan. Kita juga akan memiliki _home theater_ sendiri, bagaimana ?"

" _Cool_.."

"Kita juga bisa menonton konser bersama-sama, bermain game, apapun—kita bisa melakukan apapun semau kita berdua, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu untukku dan aku akan memainkan gitar untukmu, aku akan memanggil namamu berkali-kali meski kau ada disebelahku sampai kau marah, dan aku meredakan marahmu dengan ciumanku, _it sounds perfect, right_?"

" _It sounds like us.._ "

"Tentu saja Soo, karena kita tidak akan berubah, iyakan ?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

" _Never.._ "

" _Because Chanyeol will choose Kyungsoo no matter what.._ "

" _Forever_?"

" _Always_."

END.

Hai, drop me some reviews guys, have a nice weekend and a fluffy ChanSoo, thankyou so much, xoxo.


End file.
